mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Defense/@comment-125.60.241.216-20100429080554
Try Refreshing? Why We Need Your E-Mail? Facebook will soon be making changes to the way you receive messages from Mafia Wars by Zynga. Messages you currently receive via the Request and Notification channels will soon be migrated to your personal email address. Therefore, whenever you... get a new gift get an energy pack get into a fight ...the only way you'll be notified will be through the email you provide us. Rest assured, we will not sell, distribute, or use your email for any commercial purposes. The sole purpose is so you can continue to play Mafia Wars. If you would like more information, please read our Privacy Policy. Thanks! The Zynga Team Setup Progress: 100% * Stay Connected! * Complete the Checklist! * Bookmark Mafia Wars for easy one-click access! Add Bookmark * Let your Mafia email you important updates! Sign Up * Become a Fan of Mafia Wars for exclusive rewards! * Always be able to help and respond to your Mafia! Permissions * Install the Mafia Wars toolbar! Install Now * Remind me later Close When you share your email with Zynga's Mafia Wars you'll get regular messages about developments and promotions in Mafia Wars and other Zynga games. We'll also let you know when your friends in Zynga games leave you messages or ask for assistance. You'll be able to manage your preferences by visiting our Preference Management Center. Please read our Privacy Policy to learn more about how we treat personal information like email addresses. Zynga's Email Program Popup_data info Choose Language * English * Deutsch * Español (España) * Español * Français * Bahasa Indonesia Confirm Close Help Support Settings Forum Language Game Cards Tagged Players Install Toolbar Travel Travel Paris Limited Time Only New York Bangkok Cuba Moscow Las Vegas Coming 2010 Rubles Cash (Bank) $12,880,937 More in Rubles Rubles (Bank) C$12,880,937 Where's all my cash? In Mother Russia, we earn rubles from our criminal dealings. Leave your US dollars at home in New York - they're no good here in Moskva. Where's my cash? Rubles Rubles (Bank) R$12,880,937 Where's all my cash? In Mother Russia, we earn rubles from our criminal dealings. Leave your US dollars at home in New York - they're no good here in Moskva. Where's my cash? Rubles Rubles (Bank) B$12,880,937 Where's all my cash? In Mother Russia, we earn rubles from our criminal dealings. Leave your US dollars at home in New York - they're no good here in Moskva. Where's my cash? Health Health 210/210 ( Hospital ) Energy Energy 8/700 More in 0:37 Stamina Stamina 5/105 3:53 Influence Influence 15 More in Experience Experience 330558/330625 Level Level 229 Finish the boss or run away to continue Home Home Jobs Fight Fight Properties Properties Inventory Inventory Marketplace Marketplace (19) Profile (+0) Profile My Mafia My Mafia (199 +0) Free Mystery Bag! * Profile (Your Character) * * Achievements * * Gift Safe House Master Burglar "Don Vincent", level 229 Maniac Report Abusive Behavior You have 67 experience points to your next level. Become a fan of Mafia Wars! Share your profile: http://apps.facebook.com/inthemafia/profile.php?id=%7B%22user%22%3A%22MTQ2NzI0NjI4NA%3D%3D%22%7D Attack: 395 Increase your attack to do more damage and win more fights. Defense: 400 Increase your defense to repel more attacks. Health: 210 Increase your max health to survive intense fights. Energy: 700 Increase your max energy to do more jobs. Stamina: 105 Increase your stamina to fight more often. Mafia: 199 Increase your mafia size. Wishlist Slot Machine x0 Craps Table x0 Roulette Wheel x0 Share Wishlist with Your Friends Stats Jobs Completed 5106 Job Assists 100 Most consecutive days doing jobs 35 Most jobs done in one day 111 Fights Won 8790 Fights Lost 1680 Fights Won in Cuba 1833 Death 48 Mobsters Iced 1053 Mobsters Whacked 192 Hitlist Kills 15 Longest Hitlist Survival 00:01:49 Robbing Wins 459 Robbing Losses 285 Robbing Board Clears (9-0) 0 Gifts sent 60 Mega Casinos Sold 50 Wars Won 8 Wars Lost 4 Times Betrayed by Mafia 1 War Assists 30 Collections Collection Title: Collector Just 3 more vaults to the next title * New York14 of 17 Collections * Cuba3 of 5 Collections * Moscow3 of 6 Collections * Bangkok2 of 5 Collections Recent Achievements (51) * Burglar Burglar Earned on April 15, 2010 Earned by vaulting Tools of the Trade collection set of Robbing * Land Holder Land Holder Earned on April 6, 2010 Earned by owning 1 of each NY property * Real Estate Tycoon Real Estate Tycoon Earned on April 5, 2010 Earned by upgrading all New York properties to level 100 or higher * Ace Up The Sleeve Ace Up The Sleeve Earned on March 30, 2010 Earned by obtaining the limited edition Ace Up The Sleeve by reaching level 6 in Zynga Poker * What's after Trillion? What's after Trillion? Earned on March 28, 2010 Earned by depositing 999 Trillion Dollars * Nest Egg Nest Egg Earned on March 28, 2010 Earned by depositing $10,000,000,000,000 at once (after fees) See All Achievements Finances New York Finances Cuban Finances Total Income US$25,008,000/ hour Total Job Bribe Penalty -80% Total Upkeep US$0/ hour Maximum Cuban Income C$38,285/ 3 hours Cash Flow US$25,008,000/ hour Moscow Finances Bangkok Finances Maximum Moscow Income R$8,613,000/ 3 hours Maximum Bangkok Income B$18,202/ 3 hours Weapons * Crowbar X 1 * .45 Cal Pistol X 4 * Sawed-off Shotgun X 5 * Baseball Bat X 1 * Grenade X 11 * Machine Pistol X 5 * Tommy Gun X 10 * Chain Gun X 20 * Hacksaw X 50 * Machete X 3 * Lead Pipe X 18 * Hatchet X 2 * Dubina X 9 * RAS-29 X 26 * Pistolet Besshumnyj X 18 * Chinese Army Knife X 90 * Gadyuka-5 Pistol X 14 * Bonus weapon X 50 * Chinese Army Pistol X 28 * RAS-55 X 10 * Boevoy Nozh X 15 * Shturmovaya Vintovka X 10 * Bazooka X 8 * RAS-28 SMG X 3 * .308 Sniper Rifle X 4 * Revolver X 1 * .22 Pistol X 84 * Pair of Brass Knuckles X 73 * 9mm Semi-Automatic X 48 * Butterfly Knife X 45 * .45 Revolver X 47 * Tactical Shotgun X 52 * Lever Action Rifle X 1 * C4 X 57 * Knuckle Shotty X 4 * Blunderbuss X 1 * Automatic Rifle X 69 * Claymore X 1 * Semi-Automatic Shotgun X 40 * Pearl-Handled Revolver X 1 * Tomahawk X 5 * Idaho Special X 1 * Firebomb X 49 * Potato Mash X 3 * Cooked Goose X 2 * Pea Shooter X 25 * Electric Carving Knife X 3 * Stuffed Turkey X 16 * Grenade Launcher X 30 * .50 Caliber Rifle X 34 * Potato Masher X 1 * Turkey Silencer X 2 * RPG Launcher X 27 * Dentist's Drill X 2 * Dillinger's Pistols and Holster X 10 * Modified Tommy Gun X 5 * Dillinger's Wooden Gun X 2 * Napalm Bomb X 13 * Pair of Santa's Helpers X 2 * Agent Purvis' Rifle X 4 * Tommy Gun Ornament X 2 * Sneak Attack X 1 * Garza 9 X 20 * Mistletoe Launcher X 2 * Grenade Ornament X 1 * Nutcracker X 1 * Pile of Snowballs X 2 * Pair of Ice Skates X 3 * BA-12 Assault Rifle X 8 * Axe X 1 * Liger X 3 * RA-92 X 19 * Manhattan Ball Drop X 4 * M16A1 X 11 * Set of Black Roses X 1 * .45 ACP Pistol X 3 * Ru-38 Pistol X 15 * Alley Apple X 1 * Molotok Pistol X 9 * RU-7 .45 Pistol X 4 * Cane Knife X 13 * Hornet Sniper Rifle X 1 * BRM-38 X 2 * Cue Ball X 7 * Chlori-tek GDS X 1 * Para 322 X 6 * Jade Inlaid Pistol X 8 * Gaff hook X 4 * Heart Breaker X 1 * Purple Gang's Gun X 4 * Attack Cobra X 6 * Baby Face Nelson's .351 X 2 * Pair of Spurs X 1 * Box of Rotten Chocolates X 1 * Cupid's Arrow X 1 * Hunting Rifle X 2 * Hunting Knife X 1 * Switchblade X 1 * Hammer X 3 * Knuckle Duster X 1 * Pro's 2 Iron X 21 * Broken Bottle X 19 * Ballistic Knife X 11 * Ubijca Assault Rifle X 3 * Grach X 1 * Machine Gun Kelly's Gun X 18 * Kunai X 17 * Ru-357 Pistola X 15 * RAS-15 X 9 * Hedge Clippers X 17 * Puggio X 1 * Frankenstein Poker Chips X 16 * Zip Gun X 1 * Water Gun X 3 * Ma Barker's Machine Gun X 1 * Bookie's Holdout Pistol X 4 * Ace in the Sleeve X 1 * Taiga Combat Shotgun X 7 * Zmeya Carbon Blade X 4 * Ru-78 Heavy Machine Gun X 2 * Horse Training Whip X 1 * Canonazo X 3 * Razoritel Grenade Launcher X 3 * Irish Wolfhound X 1 * Boss Karpov's Pistol X 1 * Heavy Hand X 1 * Barbwire Bat X 3 * Hyena on Chain X 2 * TNT X 1 * Musket X 1 * Ingred 9-9 X 1 * Anaconda X 2 * Howler Monkey X 1 * Siberian Tiger X 5 * Jaguar X 1 * ASC45 X 1 * Russian Bear X 1 * EMP Bomb X 1 Armor * Bullet Proof Vest X 11 * Body Armor X 25 * Local Guide X 4 * Local Tough X 8 * Camo Fatigues X 3 * Jungle Tracker X 3 * Tracksuit X 18 * Balaclava X 15 * Hired Thug X 16 * Silk Shirt X 75 * Arctic Camo Suit X 1 * Enforcer X 20 * Rebel Sniper X 150 * Wrist Wrap X 21 * Bronezhilet X 10 * Riot Helmet X 7 * Wise Guy X 30 * Stab-Proof Vest X 64 * Pigskin Helmet X 7 * Lucky Shamrock Medallion X 14 * Utility Belt X 1 * X 3 * Set of Prison Stripes X 9 * Bodyguard X 32 * Fur Coat X 2 * Snow Fort X 3 * Set of Night Vision Goggles X 18 * Locket of Billie X 4 * Pair of Dillinger's Sunglasses X 5 * Set of Falsified Documents X 10 * Ugly Sweater X 4 * Galea X 2 * Carmine's Lucky Lapel Pin X 1 * Holiday Scarf X 1 * Street Gang Member X 18 * Holiday Star X 1 * Decorated Tree X 1 * Fruitcake X 1 * Drago X 1 * Camouflage Body Armor X 15 * Deadly Armed Guard X 1 * Muai Thai Bodyguard X 12 * Silk Scarf X 5 * Royal Thai Army Beret X 8 * Federal Agent X 7 * Pair of Wilted Roses X 1 * Pair of Ocular Implants X 2 * Parma X 1 * Tigerskin Armored Vest X 18 * Gene Splicer X 12 * Mesh Alloy X 1 * PNV X 7 * Bandanna X 10 * Armored Briefcase X 8 * Samurai Helmet X 1 * Ghillie Suit X 1 * Pair of Vintage Binoculars X 2 * Guerrilla Squad X 4 * Shturmovik X 5 * Winner's Wreath X 1 * Executive Overcoat X 2 * Thugs Bunny X 1 * Egg Crate Vest X 1 * Guerilla Bodyguard X 1 * Tiger Sak Yant X 1 * Backdoor X 1 * Easter Metsubushi X 1 * Guerrilla Commando X 1 * Ranger Body Armor X 2 Vehicles * Motorcycle X 6 * Delivery Truck X 9 * Getaway Cruiser X 12 * Armored Sedan X 23 * Sedan X 5 * Town Car X 501 * Speed Boat X 2 * Taksi X 27 * CM Seta X 8 * Mototsykl X 9 * 4x4 X 5 * CM Venga X 5 * Tuk Tuk X 75 * Tracked Truck X 80 * Dvina X 12 * Commercial Helicopter X 12 * Moped X 15 * Lisitsa 32 Sedan X 8 * Barge X 8 * Oso-12 Cargo Truck X 14 * Cargo Ship X 1 * Armored Truck X 69 * Parade Balloon X 1 * Armored Car X 26 * V8 X 3 * Track Loader X 4 * Blitzen X 2 * Chopper X 19 * Surprise Mobile X 9 * Getaway Car Ornament X 2 * Prop plane X 28 * Snowboard X 2 * Low Rider X 1 * Party Balloons X 1 * Loose Caboose X 1 * Bobsled X 1 * Mara Serpiente X 15 * Luxury Yacht X 11 * Chucho FAV X 17 * Luxury SUV X 1 * Armored Limousine X 11 * Dirt Bike X 7 * GX9 X 7 * Ocelot Armored Truck X 11 * Cherepakha Compact X 8 * Riding Elephant X 7 * Bosozoku Convertible X 8 * Montaine 320 X 7 * Multi-Purpose Truck X 9 * Private Jet X 15 * Senza Pari X 1 * Tiger Tank X 1 * Cigarette Boat X 2 * Police Cruiser X 8 * Kraken X 1 * Capone's Armored 341A X 1 * Wild Mustang X 4 * Barsuk SUV X 1 * Shchuka Speed Boat X 8 * Hu-9 Helicopter X 2 * Horse Trailer X 2 * Armored State Car X 3 * Zoloto Sports Car X 5 * Dublin Stallion X 1 * El Rey Roadster X 1 * Arkticheskij Gus' X 2 * Orel Armored Helicopter X 1 * Inflatable Motorboat X 2 * Toy Box Car X 1 * Volk Luxury Sedan X 2 * Fugama Kame SUV X 1 * Royal White Elephant X 1 * Fugama Gureihaundo-X X 1 * Konstantin Cargo Carrier X 3 * Severnyy Olen Snowbike X 2 * Si-14 Cargo Plane X 1 * Pair of Pet Tigers X 2 * Trio Wildfire GT X 1 * Iron Bull X 1 * Mini-Sub X 2 * Osa 17 Snowmobile X 2 * Charm 84 MH X 1 Boosts * Extra Pair of Eyes (+3 fight defense skill) X 100 * Mutt (+5 robbing defense skill) X 93 * Shave & A Haircut (+30 fight defense skill) X 1 * Black Market Ammo (+32 attack skill) X 5 * Hyper Alert Sentry (+32 fight defense skill) X 43 We apologize, but there has been a minor issue while processing your request. Click the OK button below and please try again. OK